


I am actually very good at cooking

by VillainEve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Eve Polastri, F/F, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, a tinge of Dark!Eve, they are fluffy but there is some tension, they live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainEve/pseuds/VillainEve
Summary: She deliberately towers over the smaller woman to establish some of her lost dominance, as if staring down her prey.A few months after 3x08. Villanelle makes Eve breakfast. Villanelle is soft and annoying, Eve is soft and a little dark. Fluffyyyy but there is some tension.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 38





	I am actually very good at cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that was stuck in my head! Tips are very welcome as English isn't my first language.

Oksana loves being the little spoon. And while she knows she would have to be the one to fight, would there be an attacker, she indulges herself in the feeling of being protected by Eve. She feels warm and safe with the smaller woman wrapped around her body. When Eve wakes up she instinctively pulls Villanelle closer to her chest, the two women now completely melting into each other. The blonde slowly turns around, now facing the other woman. 'Eveee' she whispers. 'Eveeeee', giving the woman a small kiss on her nose. When she finally opens her eyes, Oksana gives her a little smile 'hi Eve', 'Morning' she answers with a satisfied hum. Still half asleep, she gives the woman a small kiss on her lips, her hand softly stroking her side. As Oksana moves her face into her luscious dark curls, Eve's stomach growls loudly. 'Someone's hungry, I will make you breakfast' she says smiling. 'Pancakes in bed? 'With cream' Eve responds, giving the other woman a cheeky look. 'Oh I can work with that' Oksana says while quickly jumping off the bed.

Approximately twenty minutes later Eve jumps out of bed even quicker upon hearing the piercing sound of the fire alarm. 'What the hell is happening Oksana?' She runs towards the kitchen where Oksana is frantically trying to shut off the system. 'This dumb fire thing is going off Eve! What do you think is happening!?' Eve looks over at the counter. There is a plate with something black and coal like on top of it, not quite reminiscent of a pancake at all. Eve cackles loud enough for Oksana to hear it over the obnoxious sound of the alarm. 'It isn't funny Eve', 'it kinda is' Eve says, now legitimately crying from laughter at the obviously embarrassed younger woman. When the alarm has finally stopped blaring, Oksana sighs dramatically. 'You should really get that thing checked Eve! It's so overdramatic', she rolls her eyes. 'Says you' Eve chuckles to which the other woman responds 'out Eve. Out of the kitchen, you made me ruin the food!' 'I wasn't even in here when it happened' the dark haired woman exclaimed. 'Well, you are still very distracting' Oksana says matter of factly, now moving closer to the other woman.

She deliberately towers over the smaller woman to establish some of her lost dominance, as if staring down her prey. Eve slowly moves backwards against the kitchen counter, her smug smile now making place for something darker, something provocative. Although physically weaker, she knows she has the other woman in the palm of her hand. Noticing that Eve is clearly challenging her, Oksana quickly grabs her and sits her atop of the part of the counter that hasn't been subjected to the pancake debacle.

'You're forgetting something Eve' 'hmm what's that?' Oksana establishes herself between Eve's legs. 'You shouldn't mess with me. You have to remember, I have killed _a lot_ of people' she emphasises on 'a lot' and squeezes the other woman's thighs a little too firmly. A few months ago Oksana had said those exact words with a tear stained face in the ballroom. Now she playfully used them to re-establish dominance over the other woman. However messed up it might be, Eve is secretly relieved that Oksana can now use murder again, as a _threat_. 'I know' she mirrors her own, earlier spoken words, now with more darkness in her eyes, pushing the other woman away to make room for her jumping off the counter and reversing their positions.

She is now the one backing up the taller woman, 'but don't forget baby, I've killed too and well I'm pretty good at it' she says almost proudly. Oksana scoffs, 'you've killed 2.5 people Eve, don't flatter yourself' now looking down at the woman's full lips and biting down on her own.

'TUUuuuu tuuuuuUuuUuu TuuUuu' the alarm is going off again, making Eve turn to the stove. 'Oksana?? You were making another pancake?' Oksana turns to the stove 'oops' she exclaims, looking at Eve with a childlike innocence. This time Oksana grabs the thing and throws it on the floor, followed by Eve stomping on it till it cracks and stops whining, quite reminiscent of a certain someone cracking and whining beneath her foot. The thought spurs Eve on to push her foot into the ground just a little harder. Oksana looks at her with a grin, as if she realised what just went on inside her girlfriend's head. 'Wow make it 3, you are right you're great at killing', at which Eve can only roll her eyes.

Dismissing the other woman from the kitchen, Oksana states 'I told you Eve, you're distracting me. I am actually very good at cooking. I even made you a cake once you know.' 'Oh yeah?' Not knowing whether to believe the other woman. 'It was so good I ate it all myself.' Eve laughs, 'sure kitchen princess. Now make me some pancakes that don't look like that' she gestures to the pan. Ohh and bring that cream', the other woman's face lights up at the last words. She answers in a low voice 'whatever you say boss.'


End file.
